Breath of the Wild : Retold
by StarBitLuma
Summary: In a world of fairies, monsters, and beauty, I am telling the enticing story of Breath of the Wild with a literary twist. Follow Link's adventure to recover his memories and save his homeland in this tale of adventure, justice, and bittersweet feelings.
1. Awakening

One hundred years ago does not seem too far away. You might have heard tales from great grandparents lived in that time. However, time seems to pass by slowly if you are anticipating something. But time is absolute. It never quickens or slows down. It is an illusion to think it somehow adapts itself to your own personal scenario.

Time itself is purely mathematical. Humankind needed a way to organize events and schedules in an absolute fashion. Passing it by doing useless things for one's own satisfaction is a waste. A waste of numbers that can not be restored. What would a civilization do if they were in peril and time was of the essence? What if the future's main outcome was entirely determined by a small handful of people?

In a great land called Hyrule, this was a reality. A horrible calamity struck. The force behind this event was an ancient evil named "Ganon". All of this could have been avoided if a young lady named Zelda found her internal power quicker. The five others who assisted her were ready, though. Four of them piloted mechanical beasts created to stop said calamity. The one who did not pilot mechanical beast was a courageous young man with a pure soul, ready to slay the one behind the looming evil. Everything would of went smoothly and had a clear happy ending if Zelda had managed her own sealing power. The sealing power acted as a compliment to the one who would face the enemy head on. However, as time would tell… she was too late.

Tragedy struck. The grand caste, several humble villages, a sturdy citadel and innocent lives were destroyed. Thankfully, Zelda was able to access her power at the last minute and stop Ganon's influence from spreading further. In exchange for this brief peace, the heroic boy succumbed to his wounds from battling and the ones manning the machines perished. The protective beast-like mechanisms were corrupted and unable to help. A stalemate between good and evil was held.

Other sub-machines dubbed guardians created to protect the people were corrupted as well. There were no known counters to their ranged laser beam offense and tough exterior defense. Luckily, the sealing power halted many guardians from proceeding far out in the land, but several remain active closer to the center land.

As for our hero… in most tales and legends told prior to the tragic event, the princess' appointed knight would save the day in the nick of time. The darkness would be nullified for another millennia. Everyone would celebrate the victory of good winning against evil. Everyone would be alive and happy. This time it was different. A hundred years of difference, in fact. An unknown ending one hundred years safely stored in a healing facility hidden away in the wild. Link spent that long recovering, yet it felt like a night time rest. And on one fateful morning… a beautiful, fresh morning. The kind of morning where a fresh breeze is carried, and sunlight warms your heart. That morning, Link was fully recovered.

A bright cyan liquid drained from the healing containment center. After ages of being in cryostasis, the blonde heard a dream-like voice call to him. "Link… please wake up… you are Hyrule's last hope!" As soon as the female's voice came, it faded. This left Link in the calm quiet of the chamber.

"Ghhhh… five more minutes…" Woah, this boy can speak! He can say things besides 'HYAAAH!' and other similar battle cries! But that minor comment was a fruitless request. Link was aching all over from not moving. The only way to relieve this was to get up and stretch…if he even knew how to properly stretch.

There was no remnant of his past left in his mind. The development of healing nullified Link's memory. Not a trace of the princess, his favorite sword, the champions… all gone. The only thing populating his thoughts was a hunch to explore. As the hero coolly walked over to a strange tablet. The voice whispered in his mind, telling him to place it on the strange pedestal. There was no other choice but to listen. Link pressed the ancient technology into it; a perfect fit! Data on the interior was compressed into a plasmatic navy substance. From the tip of the top, a drop plopped onto the engraved mark on the back.

After this essential step was done, he ended up caving into this craving the stretch. It was cool and dark in the room, providing a smooth atmosphere to wake up in. Before climbing over the minor ground, the boy noticed two treasure chests that looked ancient. After a quick yawn and stretch, he opened them both up. Each one made a familiar creaking sound as he pulled out an old outfit. The fabric sported a rough yet soft feeling. Had he seen this before? Without thinking too much about the matter, Link slipped it on. "Agh, this feels a little snug.", He said, hoisting himself up and over the minor dent of land.

A path of dried grass went on for a couple meters. Tap, tap, tap, tap… the rhythm of his footsteps was swift and steady. At the end of this hall was a simple opening. Light poured through as Link set foot on land he had not tread on for 100 long years. When the somewhat disoriented young man fully stepped outside, his heart and mind was completely enveloped with an indescribable feeling. A jolt of excitement hit as Link ran a bit closer to the edge to get a better look at the scenery.

His sea-blue eyes were feasted with acres and acres of land below. A sturdy grove of trees, a tall and bold volcano, perfectly snowcapped peaks… the list of natural beauty could go on and on! All of this was so much… especially for someone who had not seen it for the past 100 years.


	2. An Introduction To the Great Plateau

After taking in the wonderful scenery, Link snapped back into reality. Not too far off, and crumbled structure was seen. Its purplish tops were half broken, and sunlight was pouring in through the cracks. Hidden under a curve of earth was a crackling fire and a cloaked figure standing right outside it. The figure walked to the fire and sat down, enjoying the heat. From this moment of observation from a footstep in another direction… this is the beginning of Link's adventure.

Lush green grass swayed in the warm breeze. It came up to Link's ankles and obscured the acorns and critters that were residents of the ground. The path down to the aged structure was a downwards slope, littered with oak and pine trees. He looked down something… strange. It looked to be a segment of a tree with a leaf growing out of it. Link picked it up, feeling the groves in the bark.

A stick! That's what it is, a wooden stick! Although a small memory recovered, it was a start! "This can be used for something, I just know it!" After his monologue, something else came to his attention. Link realized he was starving! What was edible, though? Obviously not the rocks or bushes around. Perhaps a natural food source would cease his hunger.

A shining red fruit was hanging off a tree branch. However, it was a bit too high up for Link to grab. The boy back up a bit before lunging at it! The run and jump gave him enough momentum to reach the apple! Right when he grasped the familiar sweet, he knew exactly what it was. Link wolfed it down in just a couple bites! Despite how quickly he ate it, he savored the sweetness of the juice and satisfaction of the crunch it made.

Grabbing several more apples a couple common mushrooms, Link sprinted downhill. There was so much to take in! The sounds of birds chirping, insects humming, and the rustle of wind; this would be an acoustics's dream! However, Link did not care much for the beautiful sounds. His attention was drawn to the man near the fire.

After a bit more sprinting, he was close to a half way mark to his destination. Out of energy from the run, he sat down near the old man. A maroon apple that seemed a bit drier was resting on top of a little table. The blonde reached for one before suddenly being startled! "Ho, there! What do you think you're doing?" The boy froze and sheepishly responded with silence.

"Ah, I tease! Please take whatever you would like" A jolliness gleamed in the old man's eyes as he spoke. Something about the hopeful yet wise way he spoke reminded Link of something. "Who are you?" Goodness, where was this boy's manners! Not even a thank you for the stranger's kindness! Although his speech may seem rude upfront, his eyes showed his innocent curiosity.

The old man stroked his chin, obscured by a long, puffy beard. "Who am I… I am just a simple fellow who spends time here. There isn't too much to know about me. But as for you, young one." He looked at Link and nodded his head, a million thoughts rushing through his mind. "I have a request. Follow me, please." Link was confused about the area and had nothing better to do, so he happily went along.

Eventually, the two came to a mysterious pile of rocks. The damage looked if it was caused directly by something. The huge slabs of rocks were aligned in a way that made a top of something point out. "I noticed you had an odd mechanism strapped by your hip. I believe it is called a Sheika Slate, correct?" "How do you know that?" Link crossed his arms and waited for a response. "Ohoho, when you get to be my age, you know a thing or two. But enough about me. Try placing that on the pedestal."

Sure enough. There was a pedestal glowing orange. Cautiously, he took it out and rested it on the sensor. It was almost identical to the one present in the chamber or resurrection… The slate and area it touched blinked bright blue! Covered by a light layer of dirt, a marked spot on the ground began to glow as well! Before he knew it, Link was swept upward with the old man!

They kept going up and up! The clouds were parted as the top of the tower opened. In the distance, other towers sprung up from their ancient rests. The group was all sporting the same hazy orange glow… "Ah, wonderful! Put it on the pedestal again, please." Link listened to the old man again although thinking he was crazy. Sure enough, another blue light appeared! However, this one was dripping from the top.

The eye-like top collected a plasmatic substance. It collected for a few moments before falling like a gentle tear. Link took it back when it was done calibrating. The area was now filled in like a map! The details were extraordinarily accurate. The fine lines and drawings of trees, buildings, and specific names were precise. It took Link a moment to realize he could use this as a travel tool.

"You must be wondering about who you are how to get town from here. Not the tower, but this plateau…" The old man chuckled once more, his cape lightly swaying in the breeze. "Let's just say… well, no way to put it simply. Your name is Link and you have been asleep for the last one hundred years." The boy stepped back, shocked about how this total stranger knew about him even more than he knew himself. "Hey, wait a moment! How did you know-" "Be patient… I will reveal more later. How about I make a deal with you. See that, over there?" He pointed at a small structure in the distance. It looked like a miniature version of the chamber of resurrection. "Go there. A trial awaits you. You can even mark the area with your screen with a scope. Give it a shot! After you finish, I will give you a paraglider. After receiving it, you will be able to safely glide away."

After marking the spot with a red point of light, Link perked up hearing about a paraglider. "Ok, paraglider, please!" "Young one, were you even listening to a word I said?" Without waiting for a response, he added, "Go to the marked spot. Then you get the paraglider. I will meet up with you later." And with that, the old man flew away, leaving Link alone on the top. "I have to climb down this thing? Gosh, if I just woke up, I seem to have a lot of responsibilities! Not even a 'good morning, Link'!" While slowly making his way down the tower, he grumbled to himself. He could feel his energy deplete and had to rest for a moment on the staircase-like ledges provided.

On the last one, a beautiful blue bird came up to the exhausted hero. It was holding a glorious bright flower in its beak. It chirped a couple times in a peculiar melody before dropping the flower at Link's feet. Then, the bird flew away without a care in the world. Link picked up the flower and examined it. It was delicate with white and blue marks… something that was purely natural. The name came back to him: silent princess. He gently held it in his hand….


	3. The First Shrine

The first thing to do was to choose the best path to go on. Link shaded the sunlight from his eyes by putting his hand on over them and scouting the area. In the distance was a couple stone formations, intertwined with greenery. A direct route would be the perfect path – not only physically, but metaphorically to get the paraglider!

Walking through the grass and letting the wind sway through his hair felt magical. A sprint through the fantastical landscape allowed him to travel quicker. Time passed slowly as he zoomed, stopped, and walked slowly to recover energy. He repeated this cycle while picking up interesting bugs he found along the way. Where had this warrior's once plentiful energy gone?

Looking at the map, Link noticed that the area was named. 'Eastern Abbey' was a peculiar name, but what didn't have an odd name in Hyrule? As Link got closer to the shrine, he took his time to soak up the atmosphere. A cold, dirt-covered figure was planted into the ground. It had swirls of metal and an eye of sorts in the middle. After lightly tapping it, Link shook off a circle with teeth aligning the edges. An ancient gear…

Feeling a bit shaken by the dead device, he kept on walking. The stone brick surroundings broke up the breeze, making the air feel more chilling than comforting. The hiss of the insects added a symphony of foreboding music to the already tense area. Something was wrong.

Why did it feel this way? What happened? Was there something there that should not be? Right before Link was going to climb over the small wall to get to the shrine, three low notes were heard. Beep. Beep. Beep. That familiar sound of activation. A guardian turned its head with a creek, startled by the sense of something moving.

Time seemed to freeze. A buzz of images ran through Link's head. Rain spitting from the sky. Whirls and booms from robotic creatures. A girl, running and sobbing through the madness. A glorious sword at his side. Scars being formed. Pain. These images went by in his mind for a second… and then it was gone. Reality smacked him in the face, leaving the shock of the situation to replace the memory.

A laser was pointed at the scared hero as an attack charged. Breaking out of his frozen fear, Link fully snapped back to his senses and hurried over the wall to the sky. He was weak and would surly perish if he got hit by an attack… BLAST! A blue plasma stained one of the broken stone figures! The scorching heat from the laser was so hot that a couple strips of grass caught fire! Link did not want to stay a moment longer dealing with the mechanical nightmare.

The sheikah slate was jammed onto the pedestal. "Come on… Hurry!" The message displaying that the shrine was ready to enter could not come any sooner. No hesitation or questioning about what a shrine was allowed to be pondered. Without understanding the basis of what the strange area even was, Link stepped into the unfolding door and went down the elevator.

Down and down he went until stopping at an underground facility. A voice whispered a message about bombs and completing a trial, but the words were nothing but a fraction of a voice. The air was cool and carried a mysterious and dusty scent. This relaxing place was the perfect medicine to help the boy recover from dealing with a guardian. Link began to walk to yet another pedestal, knowing exactly what to do. A message explaining a new ability was displayed. Both rectangular and spherical bombs were available for Link to use!

"I can use these things to break those, I think!" No way to find out until experimentation. Stones were stacked on top of each other, blocking the way. He placed a rectangular bomb down and walked several feet away. BOOM! A click was heard, and the bomb exploded, leaving the path open!

He advanced and gazed at the beautiful yet shaded lights on the wall. Blue and orange dots complimented by an aqua half clear ceiling created the perfect mixture of artificial and natural light. The tan of the ground and bluish gray compliments on it was soothing to look at as well. Whoever designed this facility had an excellent taste in design!

After solving this and a few more explosive puzzles, the hero reached a hunched over individual surrounded by a cubic glaze. The area felt intense as Link approached it. "Link…" the figure began to say. However, Link did not seem to be paying much attention. He was impatiently waiting to get the prize for completing this trial.

As the monk kept speaking, Link planted his hands on his hips and stared at him. Soon enough, a beautiful purple orb was sent into his chest! It tingled and resonated inside his heart. "That is called a Spirit Orb. You will receive them as you complete trials, similar to this. They will help you become stronger…" Link still was not paying attention. He wanted to get out of there and get his paraglider! Despite his impatience, the monk kept speaking before disappearing into a mystical dust. In sync with the monk, Link exited the shrine, excited to receive a paraglider. Little did he know he would have to spend a bit more time on the Great Plateau…


	4. An Evening Stroll

The old man greeted Link, who had exited the shrine. A cheery look rested on his face while he clapped at Link's victory. "Oho! Well done, boy!" Link's face lit up with joy, eager to snag the paraglider. Getting off the isolated area was a must. An adventurer's crave dwindled inside his heart. Even the mere idea of making his way through a land rich with culture and varying geography made him blissful.

"Alright! So, may I have the paraglider now?", the blonde said. The sun had set by now, revealing a deep navy sky, sprinkled with stars. The chirp of crickets echoed through the area as a cool breeze blew. "I am afraid not. Sorry for keeping you, but I will need three more orbs to exchange for my paraglider." Link stood back with an aggravated expression, sour that he could not get going. "Ahaha… the three shrines where you can require these other orbs are marked on your map. When you retrieve the rest, meet me at the point where these intersect." The old man began to walk away.

"Are you kidding me?" Link would say to no one; the old man was already gone. He rolled his sea-blue eyes before checking the Sheika Sleight. Three yellow marks were highlighted on the map, gleaming at a specific location. The easiest to get to would be the one located near the Forest of Spirits. Link put the device away before beginning to walk.

The flora of the night graciously slept; flowers folded their petals down to sleep. Occasionally, Link would grab a creature that piqued his interest. Simply strolling in twilight gave him a sense of peace. Water splashed onto the bottom of his pants, wetting the cotton material. The sound of muddy ground squished as the Hylian walked, occasionally sprinting to quicken his journey.

The incandescence of a Shrine's orange glow reflected off ponds of water. A caked ground was where the shrine was planted. Metallic slabs rested around it, some grass growing beneath them. They looked too heavy to lift… Light warmed up the dimness of the forest, showing individual silhouettes of squirrels, birds, and other small animals. A satisfied smile could be seen on Link's face as he began to trot to the exact location. After all, walking for so long made his muscles begin to ache. A quick break from that and resting underground sounded lovely!

Fish jumped up from the pond as Link approached, startled by his movement. Their brownish scales shimmers as they slapped around deposits of water. Before Link entered his next trial, his stomach warned him to eat something. Running on an empty stomach was not a grand idea. The lack of energy paired with excessive movement would quickly exhaust him! Link enjoyed a hardy, savory meal... However, no such delicacy was available. Succumbing to survival instinct, Link stuck his hand in the water before pulling out a bass!

The slippery movement made it almost fall out of his hands. "Ghh… GRR!" With a wolf-like growl, Link ripped the head off the bass with his teeth! Blood and internals organs leaked out of the fish's body as he downed part of his meal. Quickly after, he shoved down the rest of the slimy dinner. The taste was repulsive as he digested the oily food source. It made him feel a bit sick, but his hunger was satisfied.

Link looked at his reflection in the water. Blood was dripping down his mouth, beginning to stain his old outfit. His hair was unkept and wild with a matching malicious expression. For a moment, he felt a little less than human. Had he just wolfed down a fish!? No matter. This was all just to get leave this stupid area. He wiped off his face before entering the shrine.

Another sheika pedestal rested before the challenge. Knowing the basic formula of these trials, he placed his device down and extracted information. In stead of a pyrotechnic ability, this dabbled into magnetism. A red sensor appeared which displayed available items to connect to. The machine buzzed in his grip. Curious, Link pointed and executed the magnetic connection onto a metal slab. It magically clicked together, with the amount of inputted electromagnetic power controlling how far or close the metal was! He chuckled at the simplicity of this ability, but it would be very resourceful in the future. He tilted the object to create a make-shift bridge against a pool of cool water.

More puzzles of similar caliber filled his path until he met the monk holding the orb. Another speech about being Hyrule's hero was spoken, but that did not matter to Link. This was another step closer to adventure to him! As he excited the shrine, Link sleepily walked over to the Forest of Spirits. A bright yellow flower perked up among the usual plants. With his naturally snoopy personality, Link jogged over to the specimen to get a better look.

It popped back into the ground as another yellow flower appeared, farther off! "What..?" Link rubbed his eyes to ensure he was not hallucinating. After pinching his cheeks, Link was positive he was wide awake. Stepping on acorns and tree branches, Link grabbed at the flower… But it disappeared again! The same species of flower popped up a little away, but this time it sported white petals. Now aggravated, Link lunged at it! It popped into an explosion of wood scented bits as a small, tree-like creature appeared. Its face resembled leaf with a hollow expression. "Yahaha! You found me!" It said, doing a little dance.

Link, taken off guard, whacked the creature with a stick! "HYAH!" "EEEEE! D-don't hurt me! W-wait… you can see me?" It said, curiously tilting its head. "What kind of monster are you?" He replied, defensively holding his weapon. "I'm a Korok! Me and my friends are hiding allllll over! If you find us, we'll give you a special prize! Make sure to check everywhere and suspicious places!" The Korok handed Link a small seed before happily sitting down. Confused, Link took it and continued to the next shrine. His hesitation when it came to monsters would soon be met with an actual threat. The night struck its darkest hour, heavy clouds filling the sky.


End file.
